Unidos pela morte
by Manu Black
Summary: [TERMINADA]Ela queria vingança por tudo o que ele fez a sua melhor amiga. E ele apenas queria aproveitar a vida, mas sem ter os filhos por perto. Uma morte inesperada muda a vida desses dois corações em busca de seu destino. [UA]
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

Uma mulher andava pelas ruas de Londres sem se preocupar com nada. Os carros, as pessoas, os prédios em sua volta pareciam não existir. Estava alheia a tudo, só queria esquecer a dor que sentia.

Seu marido acabara de deixa-la por outra mulher. Quase quinze anos de extrema dedicação não significaram nada para ele. Tinha desistido de seus sonhos para cuidar dele e dos filhos, mas ele na pensou nisso quando saiu de casa para ir viver com a amante.

Lembrava-se disso e sentia seu coração apertar. Atravessava as ruas sem se importar com os carros buzinando para ela.

Sentiu seu corpo bater em algo. Sentiu uma pontada forte e logo depois tudo escureceu.

DgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdG

O telefone tocava sem parar.

Será que alguém podia atender?

Virou-se para o outro lado e ignorou o som insistente do aparelho.

Desistiu de dormir quando percebeu que ninguém ia atender, por que ela morava sozinha.

Tirou o fone do gancho e falou, com raiva:

"Alô."

"Alô, Tia Gi?"- disse uma voz infantil do outro lado.

"Alex?" - disse Gina acordando finalmente.

"Sim. Tia Gi, a mamãe está aí com a senhora?"

"Não, querida, por que?"

"Bem, ontem, ela e papai discutiram. Meu pai saiu com uma mala e minha mãe saiu logo em seguida. Eu pensei que ela podia estar aí com a senhora."

"Não, mas então ela não dormiu em casa?"

"Quando eu fui ao quarto dela tudo estava igual. A cama estava arrumada."

"Certo, espere-me, em meia-hora estarei aí."

Desligou o telefone e foi tomar banho. Estava preocupada com Luna, ela não deixava os filhos sozinhos nem um minuto, muito menos durante uma noite toda. Devia ser culpa do marido imprestável da amiga, Draco Malfoy. Sabia que ele a maltratava, traindo-a com outras mulheres.Luna não dizia nada, dizia que era muito feliz com ele. Avisou á amiga que Malfoy não prestava, que era um imbecil, mas o amor ás vezes cega.

Vestiu-se rápido e em meia-hora estacionava seu carro em frente a casa de Luna. Tocou a campainha e viu Alex, Andy e Mandy saírem da casa. As três crianças foram até o portão e Alex, a mais velha dos três, disse:

"Tia, nós não temos chave."

"Queridos, Luna deixou vocês trancados?"

"Sim,tia."

"Vocês têm certeza que ela não foi fazer compras?"

"Temos, a carteira dela está em cima da penteadeira."

Algo de muito ruim tinha acontecido com Luna, mas Gina não queria aceitar.

"Bem, eu vou pedir a alguém que arrombe a fechadura para eu entrar, está bem?"

Os meninos concordarem e em poucos minutos, um senhor, vizinho de Luna estava arrombando a porta. Quando Gina entrou percebeu que as crianças não tinham se alimentado ainda e foi direto para a cozinha preparar o café.

Quando entrou no cômodo viu que a amiga tinha deixado as panelas do jantar em cima do fogão. Isso não era um hábito de Luna, por isso cada vez mais, a hipótese do pior ter acontecido se confirmava.Depois que as crianças se alimentaram, Gina os deixou na escola.

Tinha que achar Draco. Pensava em onde ele estaria, quando a porta da casa se abriu e por ela passou o homem:

"Ginevra, o que faz aqui?"

"Eu vim acudir seus filhos. Você sabia que eles estavam abandonados?"

"Abandonados? E Luna? Onde está aquela demente?"

"Malfoy, cuidado com o que você fala. Luna está sumida desde ontem a noite. E ao que me parece, ele sumiu por causa de você."

"De mim?"

"Sim, você, que a deixou por causa de alguma sirigaita..."

"O quê? Ela te contou?"

"Viu? Nem precisou eu fazer força para descobrir o que houve. Agora o mínimo que você deve fazer é ir procurar a sua mulher."

"E você quer que eu procure onde?"

"Não sei, Malfoy, que seja no inferno, mas só volte aqui quando souber notícias da Luna."

Ele saiu sem dizer nada e Gina ficou esperando que ele voltasse com alguma resposta. Nem mesmo sabia se ele tinha ido atrás da mulher, apenas tinha a pequena esperança que ele estava fazendo isso.

Depois de já ter desistido de esperar o marido da amiga, ele chegou. A expressão no rosto de Draco, a assustou.

"Então?"

"Ginevra, primeiro, você tem que sentar."

"Por que? O que houve?"

"Eu fiz o que você disse e procurei Luna por todos os lugares. Em hospitais, nas ruas, até que fui ao necrotério e..."

"E o quê?"

"Luna está morta. Ela foi atropelada ontem à noite."

Não pôde ver mais nada, pois segundos depois, desmaiou.

DgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdG

Viu o caixão ser coberto por areia e depois por flores.

Não acreditava que sua melhor amiga, sua quase irmã tinha morrido. E por causa de Draco.

Voltou para a casa de Luna, mas não pretendia morar lá. Se ainda permanecia na casa era por causa das crianças que precisavam da ajuda dela. Mas no dia seguinte voltaria para seu apartamento. Draco teria que cuidar dos filhos sozinho. Eles eram responsabilidade dele e não dela.

De noite, depois de ter colocado as crianças para dormir, o homem a chamou para conversar. E o assunto ela já imaginava qual era.

"Ginevra, eu queria agradecer o que você está fazendo."

"Eu não faço isso por você, mas por minha amiga e pelas crianças que não têm culpa de terem um pai tão irresponsável."

"Isso não é verdade."

"Não? Entã onde você estava ontem quando Luna morreu?"

"Bem, eu e Luna decidimos nos separar."

"Decidiram ou você decidiu sozinho?"

"Gina...eu..."

"Olha, Malfoy, se você pensa que eu vou ficar aqui cuidando das crianças, está muito enganado."

"Mas por quê?"

"Por que eles são SEUS filhos e não MEUS, por isso pode ir desistindo da idéia de se casar com essa pobre imbecil que você está enganando."

"Gina..."

"Eu não quero saber... você vai ter que cuidar sozinho dos seus filhos e nem pense em trazer essa mulher para cá."

"Ginevra, eu ainda sou o dono dessa casa."

"Agora sim é dono, não é? Mas na hora de acabar com a vida da minha amiga você não pensou nisso."

Draco apenas se calou e Gina subiu para o quarto de hóspedes.

Ela ia acabar com a vida dele, assim como ele tinha feito com Luna.

DgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdG

**Nota** **da** **Autora**: Olá! Mais uma fic e antes que me chamem de plagiadora (sei la como escreve), eu na sou, essa idéia não eh minha, mas tb não sei de onde eu tirei, eh de algm e eu vou pegar emprestado a base. SOH A Base, LERAM BEM?

Quem quiser, comenta...

Beijos!

Manu Black


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Ginevra se considerava uma mulher realizada. Aos 34 anos era empregada de uma famosa revista de moda, tinha um apartamento só seu e o melhor de tudo: nunca se casou. Para alguns isso podia significar algo muito triste, mas para ela não, significava liberdade, independência.

Talvez isso fosse um dos motivos para não cuidar dos filhos de Luna. Eles eram seus afilhados, mais que isso, os considerava como filhos, mas além de as crianças serem responsabilidade do pai, ela tinha medo de perder sua vida, para ir viver a da amiga.

Acordou no dia seguinte ao enterro de Luna disposta a ir para casa, mas quando viu as crianças, decidiu esperar mais um pouco, até o imprestável Malfoy se resolver.

Deu o café das crianças e logo depois os quatro (ela, Alex, Andy e Mandy) foram para a sala. Gina queria desviar a atenção deles da morte da mãe, mas era quase impossível, Alex (a mais velha, tinha 8 anos) permanecia calada, enquanto Andy (que tinha 5 anos) e Mandy (que tinha 4 anos) choravam, pedindo a presença de Luna.

Gina via aquela cena e seu desejo de vingança aumentava. Além de ter tirado a vida da amiga, também acabara com a vida daquelas pobres crianças. Como elas iam viver sem a presença da mãe? E do pai? Já que Draco não servia de nada.

"Bom Dia."- Gina ouviu uma voz masculina atrás do sofá.

Era Draco.

Olhou para o rosto risonho dele.

Claro que ele estava feliz. Agora sem Luna para atrapalhar, ele estava totalmente livre para fazer o que bem entendesse.

Ninguém respondeu. Apenas os mais novos correram para abraçar Draco, enquanto Gina e Alex nem deram importância para a presença do homem, continuaram sentadas no mesmo lugar, sem dizer nada.

"Ginevra, eu preciso falar com você."- disse Draco depois de falar rapidamente com os filhos.

"Crianças, subam."- Gina disse com firmeza.

Os meninos obedeceram e em poucos minutos, os dois estavam sozinhos na sala.

"Sobre o quê quer falar, Malfoy?"

"Bem, sobre você cuidar das crianças."

"Eu já disse que não irei fazer isso para você."

"E por que não?"

"Primeiro, porque você não merece nenhuma consideração da minha parte. E depois, eu só estou aqui por causa das crianças, mas em breve, muito breve, estarei voltando para minha casa."

"Por que? Você está fazendo isso para se vingar de mim, não é?"

"Quanto a isso, não tenha dúvidas. Você não merece nenhum pingo de consideração minha, você matou minha amiga e além do mais, destruiu a vida dessas pobres crianças."

"Eu não matei a Luna, ela era uma imprestável e por isso se matou."

"Veja lá como fala!"- disse apontando o dedo para Malfoy – "Você que é um imbecil, não valorizou a mulher que tinha, Luna era uma mulher dedicada, agüentava suas traições porque gostava de você. Pode ter certeza, que você não terá mais descanso, enquanto eu for viva, vou fazer a sua vida ficar insuportável."

E dizendo isso, saiu.

DgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdG

Draco estava com 35 anos e aos 20 casou-se com Luna. Os dois tinham se conhecido na Faculdade, ele fazia Direito, enquanto ela cursava Filosofia. No começo, ele pensou amá-la, mas depois que a mulher teve o segundo filho, tudo virou rotina, e a magia daquele relacionamento acabou. As traições aconteciam uma após a outra, até Draco conhecer sua amante atual, Parvati Patil e decidir se casar com ela.

Acordou com uma sensação de paz que nunca tinha sentido antes, como se um grande peso tivesse sido tirado de suas costas. Olhou para os lados e viu que estava em sua casa e então, lembrou-se da morte inesperada de Luna. Não era hipócrita o suficiente para se dizer triste, não estava feliz, mas podia-se dizer que sentia alívio.

Tomou banho, vestiu-se e desceu para tomar café da manhã. Viu que as crianças já tinham se alimentado e foi procurar café. Mas a garrafa estava seca. Conhecia Gina bem o bastante para saber que ela tinha feito a quantidade suficiente para ela e para os meninos, mas aquilo não ia abalar o seu estado de espírito.

Foi até a sala e viu Gina tentando acalmar as crianças. E foi aí que tentou convence-la novamente, mas era impossível, a mulher era a mais teimosa que ele já conhecera em toda sua vida.

Depois da conversa com a amiga de Luna, foi para o escritório. Era incrível como qualquer palavra com a mulher já era o suficiente para ele perder a calma. Se ela o odiava, a recíproca era verdadeira. Ele nunca gostara dela, sempre a viu como uma solteirona revoltada.

Assim que entrou no escritório descontou toda a sua raiva em sua secretária, que aflita o lembrava de uma reunião para a qual já estava atrasado meia-hora. Correu para a sala onde estava o cliente, mas logo que entrou, o homem foi embora, dispensando os serviços de Draco.

Se antes estava com raiva, agora estava furioso. Passou o dia dando gritos e esbravejando para todos, até mesmo para as paredes, se uma delas ousasse ficar no seu caminho. Só acalmou-se quando recebeu um telefonema no fim da tarde, era Parvati.

"Draco?"

"Oi, querida. Como vai?"

"Vou bem e você?"

"Estou bem. E então, você pensou na minha proposta?"

"Pensei Draco e a minha resposta é não."

"Mas por que?"

"Meus pais não iam deixar eu viajar com um homem, ainda mais casado-"

"Viúvo."

"Sim, viúvo. Olha, eu sinto muito, mas..."

"Meu amor, vamos...pense melhor..."

O telefone ficou mudo por alguns instantes, até a voz de Parvati ser ouvida outra vez.

"Está bem, Draco..."

"Ah, querida, você não vai se arrepender! Sexta- feira nós iremos e voltaremos no Domingo."

Desligou o telefone logo em seguida.

Nada melhor que uma viagem para descansar...

O único problema era com quem ia deixar as crianças, não ia leva-los a uma viagem romântica.

Teria que falar novamente com Gina.

E só de pensar nisso, o nervosismo tomou conta de novo.

DgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdG

Nota da Autora: Essa fic ta muy pequenininha...é a falta de inspiração... :( mas até que ficou um cap. Decente, né? Hehehehehe

Agradecimentos:

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: Miga, obrigada por comentar e continua lendo minhas bobeiras e comentando, obvio...hihihi...Beijos!

Estrelinha W.M: Sim, a fic eh DG, romance e não eh clichê (pelo menos eu axo q não...hehehehe) Beijos!

Miaka: Ela vai se vingar, mas não totalmente, para ver como vai ser LEIA hehehehe Beijos

HinaLyka: Que bom q gostou da fic :) O action será mais no final... por enquanto é só "pau" mesmo...hehehhehehe Beijos

CT: Eles vão se entender, mas lááá p/ o final, que ta um poukim longim... Continua lendo e comentando Beijos

Lou Malfoy: Eu axo que em torno de 7 ou 8, eh mais uma short, do q uma fic mesmo... Continua lendo, eu axo q vc vai gostar do enredo da fic! Beijos

Lanuxa: Li sua fic e comentei! Não apareci no msn, por causa das aulas, mas sab/dom eu to la, firme e forte e alguns dias de madrugada tb...hehehehehe Beijos e a aparece.

Rafinha M. Potter: A Gina não tem ngm, ela não quer se relacionar com ngm. O Draco, no começo h mto ruim, hehehehhe, mas depois ele fica mehorzim...heheheheheh Continua lendo Beijos!

**MARKETING DA TIA MANU BLACK:**

LEIAM:

OBJEÇÃO, ChunLi Weasley Malfoy

Fogo, ChunLi Weasley Malfoy

Escolhas, ChunLi Weasley Malfoy

Gestos falam mais do que palavras, Ginevra Sophie Malfoy

Amor sem barreiras, Lanuxa

A Maldição dos Mortos, NaHemWe

Leiam, POR FAVOR, não sejam ruins..heueheueheueue

Gente, comenta:P

Beijos!

Manu Black


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

Gina voltou para casa no dia seguinte. Resistiu aos pedidos e choros das crianças, mas o que ela podia fazer? Não ia ficar mais um dia naquela casa, enquanto Draco sonhava que ela cuidasse de vez dos meninos. Além disso, a lembrança da amiga ainda estava muito viva naquele local, sempre pensava ver a amiga pelos cantos da casa.

Na noite anterior à sua partida, Draco fez um pedido à mulher:

"Ginevra, eu posso falar um instante com você?"

Ela estava sentada na sala de estar com as crianças. Pediu que os garotos subissem e disse:

"Pode, mas não me venha com aquela ladainha..."

"Não... aliás... é um pedido, mas só por um dia. Sexta-feira tenho que viajar."

"Com sua amante?"

"Claro que não! É uma viagem de negócios."

"Certo... e quando você volta?"

"No domingo à tarde."

Gina o olhou desconfiada por alguns instantes, até responder:

"Tudo bem, mas eu só fico com as crianças porque não vou deixa-las sozinhas."

"Eu sei. Muito obrigado Ginevra."  
"Já disse, eu não faço isso por você, logo não me agradeça."

DgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdG

Gina podia ter aceitado ficar com as crianças, mas para Draco, a decisão dela de voltar para casa não passava de vingança. Era como se ela o punisse pela morte de Luna. E ele não tinha culpa. Não tinha culpa se a mulher era uma demente, aluada que não olhava para os carros quando ia atravessar.

No dia seguinte acordou como de costume, às oito horas da manhã. Por um minuto pensou ter ouvido a voz de Luna falando com as crianças. Ao lembrar-se das crianças percebeu que elas já estavam atrasadas para a Escola. Desceu as escadas correndo e quase morreu de susto quando viu os três filhos sentados à mesa, tomando café.

"Alex, Gina está aqui?"

"Não, papai, a tia Gina foi embora ontem, lembra?"

"Sim, mas quem fez o café de vocês?"

"Foi eu mesma quem fez."

"Como assim? Você não sabe que é perigoso mexer no fogão?" – ele disse tentando parecer severo.

"Mas eu não tinha escolha. O senhor estava dormindo feito uma pedra e se eu não fizesse, ninguém faria, afinal, mamãe está morta." – a menina dizia isso com ressentimento, como se também culpasse o pai por todo o sofrimento que estava passando.

Será possível que todos iam culpa-lo? Quantas vezes seria preciso repetir que não foi ele que empurrou Luna em cima do carro? E muito menos, passou com o carro em cima dela (embora tenha pensado nisso algumas vezes). O olhar da filha, o fez sentir o pior homem do mundo. Ele era o culpado pelo sofrimento daquela criança...

Acordou do devaneio quando lembrou que tinha que ir para o trabalho. Subiu as escadas correndo, tomou um banho rápido e desceu logo em seguida para tomar o café. E ele até tomaria, se tivesse... Alex estava agindo como a tia, pensou em brigar com a filha, mas não tinha tempo, estava atrasado.

Saiu correndo em direção a garagem, quando ouviu a voz de Alex:

"Pai, quem vai deixar a gente na Escola?"

"Vocês não sabem ir sozinhos?"

"Alô, papai? São 16 quarteirões."

"Ah, Alex, é bom para fazer exercício."

"A mamãe nunca deixou a gente ir sozinho. Ela sempre ia com a gente e de táxi."

Teve que ir deixar os filhos na Escola, mas isso só seria possível se eles decidissem quem iria na frente.

"Papai, manda o Andy sair do banco! Eu que tenho que ir!"- dizia Mandy, a mais nova, fazendo birra.

"Por que, papai? Ela é pirralha, tem que ir no banco de trás!"

"Papai, ele me chamou de pirralha!"- choramingava a caçula.

Se aquilo era uma tentativa de enlouquece-lo, ele diria que não estava muito longe. Os menores brigavam de um lado, enquanto Alex dizia o que a mãe fazia que ele não fazia. Agora entendia o porquê de Luna ter se suicidado, seus filhos eram umas pestes.

"PAREM! OS TRÊS! AGORA!"

Silêncio.

"Agora, Alex, eu não sou sua mãe, sou seu pai e estou fazendo o possível para satisfaze-los, a mãe de vocês morreu, entenderam? MORTA! Ela está morta e NÂO é minha culpa."

A menina mais velha apenas abaixou a cabeça e entrou no carro.

"E vocês dois, Mandy você é muito pequena para andar na frente, mesmo assim, vamos fazer um acordo, na ida, o Andy vai na frente e na volta você é quem vai, ok?"

A garotinha apenas balançou a cabeça e entrou no carro.

Depois de meia hora, Draco deixou as crianças no Colégio, prometendo voltar ao meio dia para busca-los. Quando chegou no Escritório já era quase a hora de ir buscar os filhos. Estava arrasado, cansado, aquelas pestes iam mata-lo.

Mais uma vez, perdeu o cliente mais importante do dia, se continuasse assim, iria à falência. Na hora marcada, estava de volta para buscar as crianças, ao contrário da ida, os filhos estavam calmos, pareciam até ter tomado algum calmante, agradeceu a Deus, pelo menos um pouco de paz.

Quando chegaram em casa, Mandy disse:

"Papai, o que tem para o almoço?"

E ele sabia?

Não, porque não tinha almoço!

Saiu no carro em busca de um restaurante bom, mas o máximo que achou foi fast food. Depois do que duraram horas, voltou para casa e alimentou os pequenos monstrinhos. Decidiu não voltar mais para o Escritório, queria relaxar, se no dia seguinte ia enfrentar tudo de novo.

DgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdG

Sexta-feira chegou e junto com ela chegou a viagem de Draco. Enfim teria paz! Nada de choro de criança, nada de gritos de criança, nada de CRIANÇAS, agora era só ele e sua amada Parvati.

Arrumou as malas no dia seguinte e logo quando acordou viu que Gina já estava em casa, brincando com seus filhos. Despediu-se de todos, só obtendo resposta de Mandy e Andy que o abraçaram e o beijaram (ou babaram todo).

Pegou Parvati em casa e juntos foram para um hotel em uma cidadezinha afastada. Sentia que algo estava muito estranho, sentia o carro balançar, mas não dizia nada à moça, ela podia se assustar e não querer viajar mais. Chegaram na cidade quando já era quase noite.

Draco entrou na casa e achou tudo tão bonito sem pestinhas. Andou alguns passos até sentir algo como um puxão, como se alguém tivesse lhe derrubado. O fato é que ele tinha caído, mas sem ninguém derrubar. A primeira coisa que sentiu foi uma dor muito forte no pé. Logo que tentou se levantar viu que tinha quebrado e com isso, acabara sua viagem.

Um médico foi chamado, por Parvati, o homem disse:

"Repouso, Sr. Malfoy, é tudo o que o senhor precisa."

"Como vou repousar? E como vou voltar para casa?"

"Não seja por isso, estou indo para Londres amanhã e posso leva-lo. O carro a gente manda buscar depois."

E assim, no dia seguinte, logo pela manhã, Draco estava de volta. Primeiro pediu ao homem que deixasse Parvati em casa, para Gina não suspeitar de nada. Sentia-se arrasado. O seu fim-de-semana perfeito acabara com uma perna quebrada. NO fim do dia, Draco estava sentado no sofá (sua nova cama, já que não podia subir as escadas), quando Gina veio com duas muletas improvisadas, feitas de cabos de vassoura.

"Tome, Draco."- ela disse estendendo as muletas.

" Obrigada, Gina."- disse o homem muito surpreso.

"Bem, eu vou dormir, mas se você quiser ajuda para ir ao banheiro, pode me chamar."

"Não, eu prefiro fazer aqui."- ele disse num sussurro.

"Ah, Malfoy, não seja besta. Eu estou oferecendo minha ajuda porque sei que isso foi grave, mas se você é infantil o bastante para não aceitar, eu não posso fazer nada."

"Tudo bem...se precisar eu chamo..."

"Hm...ok... e..bem, e ainda está doendo?"

"Um pouco, sabe como é, não posso andar..."- ele disse irônico

"Sei...Então, tchau. Qualquer coisa, chama."

E subiu. Depois, Draco adormeceu, mas a uma certa hora da noite, o que Gina disse aconteceu: ele sentiu vontade de ir ao banheiro, mas não ia pedir ajuda da mulher.

Pegou as muletas que ela fizera para ele e tentou se levantar. A dor voltou com toda a força, fazendo soltar um grito de dor. Sentou-se novamente no sofá e ouviu o que menos queria: passos na escada.

"Malfoy, Malfoy, como você é teimoso."

"Não sou..."

"Viu? Olha, eu ajudo. Anda, segura aqui"- disse apontando o ombro.

A vontade de ir ao banheiro era mais forte do que o orgulho, por isso segurou os ombros de Gina, como se estivesse abraçando-a com um braço, enquanto com o outro se apoiou na muleta.

A mulher o levou até o banheiro, deixando o sozinho para ficar mais à vontade. Depois de alguns minutos, os dois voltaram para o sofá e Draco disse:

"Obrigada."

"De nada. E qualquer coisa, você já sabe."

Subiu de novo e ambos dormiram, mas dessa vez só acordaram na manhã seguinte.

DgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdG

**Nota da Autora**: Diz aí se eu não me superei...hauhauahua... esse capítulo ta maior que o outro (pelo menos isso)...gente, comenta. Olha, hj não vou colocar os agradecimentos, pq já eh tarde e amanha tenho aula, mas agradeço a todos que comentam, que lêem e não comentam, valeu mesmo por me dá atenção...hauahauahauhaua E eu acho que em breve tem surpresa p/ quem leu A Mediadora...hihihihihihi

Comentários são bem vindos, heeeeinnn

Beijos

Manu Black


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV 

Os dias passaram e Gina permaneceu na casa da amiga por algumas semanas, só indo embora quando Draco já estava em condições de andar e, conseqüentemente, de cuidar dos filhos.

Por uma estranha razão, que nem mesmo ela conhecia, não tinha mais raiva de Draco, talvez isso fosse apenas porque o homem agora não tratava mais os filhos como animais.

Certo domingo, quando passou na casa de Malfoy para pegar as crianças encontrou tudo fechado. Imediatamente preocupou-se com a saúde das crianças, pegou o celular e discou o número de Draco. Depois de vários minutos ouviu a voz do homem do outro lado da linha e disse:

"Malfoy, o que houve?"- dizia aflita

"Como assim?"

"Onde está você? E as crianças?"

"Ah... nós estamos bem. Eu trouxe as crianças para o shopping, elas queriam passear."

"Graças a Deus. Como você me assusta desse jeito, Malfoy?"

"Mas não foi minha intenção, Gina... você quer falar com a Mandy? Ela está aqui do meu lado."

Minutos depois uma voz de criança surgiu do outro lado da linha.

"Tia Gi?"

"Oi, querida. Você está bem?"

"Estou! Tia, eu andei de cavalinho! E também meu pai pegou um monte de ursinhos para mim na máquina. Eu pedi que ele tirasse um para a senhora, é tão lindo, tia, é um ursinho com um coração."

Coração? Draco tinha enlouquecido?

"Ah, querida, obrigada... e seus irmãos como estão?"

"Eles estão aqui, a senhora quer falar com eles?"

"Não, querida. Depois eu falo com vocês."

"A senhora vai brincar comigo hoje?"

"Hm...vou sim, querida. Agora vou ter que desligar. Tchau."

Quando desligou o telefone sentia-se mais confusa do que antes. O que significava aquilo? Draco tirando ursinhos com coração para ela?

Voltou para casa e somente de noite foi para a casa de Luna. Entrou sem nem mesmo cumprimentar Draco, o quanto mais longe dele seria melhor. Brincou algum tempo com as crianças e logo depois foi embora, sem nem dar a chance ao homem de dar o pequeno "mimo" que ele lhe trouxera.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Nos dias em que ficou de repouso em casa, Draco percebeu o quanto seus filhos eram crianças maravilhosas e como ele fora idiota em não ter dado a assistência necessária para eles. Percebia que Alex, sua filha mais velha, ainda o culpava pela morte da mãe e talvez ela tivesse razão. Reconheceu que sempre fora um safado, que traía Luna discaradamente, muitas vezes na frente dela. Além de dar uma quantia mensal a ela que não era suficiente para comprar um pirulito. Por causa dele a mulher andava maltrapilha, suja e gorda. Foi um imbecil safado que agora recebia seu castigo: o desprezo da filha.

Não podia voltar ao passado porque não conhecia nenhum objeto que fizesse este tipo de magia. A única solução que encontrou foi a de mudar o presente. O primeiro passo dado foi reduzir a sua jornada de trabalho no escritório, trabalhava só pela manhã, quando as crianças estavam na escola e o resto do dia ficava com elas, ora brincando, ora ensinando as suas tarefas. Depois, contratou uma moça para cuidar da casa e fazer a comida das crianças, ele podia ter mudado, mas uma coisa sempre seria igual: o seu fracasso nos assuntos domésticos.

Não falou mais com Parvati depois do acidente, era como se ela não o interessasse mais. A única mulher em que ele conseguia pensar era Gina e nem mesmo sabia o porquê. Talvez porque a admirava, ela era uma mulher forte que não precisava de ninguém para sobreviver. Vivia sozinha e tinha a vida que queria. Talvez tivesse namorados, mas não gostava de imagina-la com ninguém. Para ele, o lugar dela seria na sua casa, o ajudando a cuidar das crianças.

Mas não estava apaixonado. Ou estava? Queria pensar que não, além de Gina ser a melhor amiga de sua falecida esposa, ela nunca ia querer algo com ele, odiava-o e sobre isso ele não tinha dúvidas. Teve a resposta da sua dúvida quando a viu fugindo, literalmente, dele. Isso o magoou profundamente, estava tentando ser um homem melhor, por que ela não entendia? Realmente os dois nunca iriam ficar juntos.

Mas ele não sabia que isso mudaria dentro de alguns dias...

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Chegou do trabalho mais cedo. Recebera a notícia de que Mandy estava com febre alta e por isso teve que voltar para casa antes do término da aula. Quando entrou no quarto da filha viu Gina fazendo compressa de água na menina. Aproximou-se da mulher e disse:

"O que houve?"

"Não sei. A professora me ligou e disse que de repente ela tinha ficado com febre muito alta."

"Você já chamou o médico?"

"Já."

Depois de alguns minutos o médico chegou e Draco e Gina foram expulsos do quarto. A espera lá fora era muito pior. Estava com medo de que algo muito ruim acontecesse com a sua filha. Sabia que fora um péssimo pai, mas não podia viver sem a sua caçulinha, a alegria da casa e, principalmente, da sua vida.

Minutos depois, que pareceram mais horas, o médico saiu do quarto e o seu rosto já expressava o quão grave era o caso de Mandy.

"Draco, nós temos que transferi-la agora para o hospital."

"Por que, Jack?"

"Porque o caso dela é grave."

"Pelo amor de Deus, diz o que a minha filha tem!"- dizia gritando.

"Ainda não dá para saber, mas suspeito que seja meningite. É melhor transferi-la, antes que seja tarde demais."

O médico saiu com Gina para os dois providenciarem a ambulância, enquanto isso Draco chorava desesperado do lado do corpinho adormecido de Mandy. O rostinho corado agora era pálido e trazia uma expressão de dor. Seu anjinho estava sofrendo e por culpa dele, ele estava sendo castigado da forma mais cruel.

A ambulância chegou e Draco teve que ser tirado à força do lado da cama. Gina decidiu acompanhar a criança, enquanto o homem ia para o hospital no seu carro.

Uma vez na emergência do hospital, exames foram feitos e o resultado não deu meningite, mas o quadro de saúde da criança aumentava a cada minuto que passava. Os médicos a levaram para a Unidade de Terapia Intensiva, pois não conseguia mais respirar por conta própria, era necessária a ajuda dos aparelhos.

Draco via tudo sem poder fazer absolutamente nada. Sabia que era questão de tempo, perderia a sua filha. Chorou sem se importar com a presença de Gina. Não estava preocupado se ela poderia acha-lo fraco, ele não era, apenas sofria por sentir a morte se aproximar mais uma vez daquela família.

Sentiu braços envolverem seu pescoço e assustou-se. Viu Gina abraçada a ele e não pôde deixar de sentir uma sensação de paz, de repente a esperança tinha voltado. Ela também chorava, mas dizia, repetidas vezes:

"Tudo vai ficar bem, Draco."

Apertou mais o abraço quando ouviu seu primeiro nome ser dito por ela.

Não sabia dizer ao certo quanto tempo ficaram daquele jeito, abraçados, só podia dizer que quando se afastou dela as lágrimas de ambos tinham cessado e que ele sentia-se mais esperançoso.

O dia de espera do lado de fora foi longo. As visitas estavam proibidas e eles viam os médicos entrarem e saírem do lugar, sem nem mesmo dar chance de fazer algum tipo de pergunta.

Somente de madrugada, quando já estavam exaustos pela espera, o médico saiu da UTI e disse:

"Conseguimos estabiliza-la. Não aconselho vocês a ficarem aqui."

"Não, doutor, eu não vou embora."- disse Draco

"Nem eu."- disse Gina rapidamente.

"Certo. Mas eu aconselho que vocês descansem. Eu posso ceder um quarto aqui do hospital para vocês dormirem."

"Não, eu não posso sair daqui. Quero saber notícias de Mandy."

"Draco, faça o que eu estou dizendo. Se algo acontecer..."- vendo a cara do homem, o médico falou- "o que eu garanto que não vai, eu aviso a vocês."

Alguns minutos depois, Draco cedeu e ele e Gina foram para o quarto.

Era um cômodo pequeno, com duas camas, um frigobar e duas mesinhas de cabeceira.

Deitou-se em uma das camas e ficou olhando o teto.

Percebeu que Gina também estava acordada, porque a mulher se mexia sem parar.

Não estava muito certo se tinha enlouquecido quando saiu da sua cama e foi para a cama de Gina. Deitou-se ao lado da mulher e sentiu o corpo dela enrijecer com apenas a sua presença.

Ficou olhando-a durante algum tempo, admirando a beleza dela, mil pensamentos, de todos os tipos, passaram por sua cabeça. Queria aquela mulher, mas não sabia se ela também o queria. Tocou em sua mão como forma de pedir permissão, ao que ela respondeu entrelaçando seus dedos nos dele. Então agora ele sabia que ela também o desejava.

Viu Gina virar-se para ele, os dois frente a frente, assumindo os sentimentos. Queria prova-la, queria sentir o gosto daquela boca tão rosada. Aproximou-se mais um pouco até o contato entre os dois ser inevitável. As bocas unidas em um beijo há muito desejado pelos dois. Os corações unidos batendo descompassados. E as almas que se procuraram por muito tempo, agora estavam juntas mais uma vez.

Amaram-se loucamente como desejavam há muito tempo. Naquela noite não existiu ódio, vingança ou morte que os separassem, porque agora eles eram uma só alma.

**Nota da Autora**: Oiiie! Mais um capítulo, espero que gostem e me mandem um milhão de reviews, hein? Heueheueheueeuheue E eu sinto em dizer que próximo capítulo é o penúltimo...heheheheehehehhe :D

E desculpa não comentar os comentários, eh que to com dor de cabeça, gente, mas eu juro por Dios, que o próximo eu comento.

Beijocas p/ quem comenta, amo vocês:P

Manu Black 


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

Quando acordou no dia seguinte estava dormindo sozinho. Teria sido sonho a noite anterior? Tudo pareceu tão real... ainda podia sentir o gosto dos lábios de Gina nos seus. Olhou para os lados e viu suas roupas no chão. Então, tudo aquilo era verdadeiro, mas onde estava a mulher?

A resposta veio logo em seguida, quando a porta do banheiro se abriu e Gina passou por ela. Percebeu que ela olhava todos os lados, menos para ele, como se soubesse que ele já estava acordado.

Pegou as suas roupas que estavam no chão e se vestiu. Depois olhou novamente para Gina e pôde ver o quanto a mulher estava envergonhada, seu rosto estava mais vermelho do que a cor dos seus cabelos. Caminhou para o sofá em que ela sentou-se e abaixou-se. Segurou as mãos da mulher e perguntou:

"O que houve, _meu amor_?"

"Draco, não chame assim."

"Por que?"

"Olha, o que aconteceu ontem foi um erro. Nós não estávamos raciocinando direito por causa da doença da Mandy."

"Gina, não diga que foi errado. Nós nos amamos e apenas assumimos o sentimento."

"Não" - disse ela levantando- "eu não te amo."

"Por que você está fazendo isso? Eu sei que não é verdade."

"Ah, claro, o Sr. Malfoy não pode aceitar isso, não é?"

"Gina, não faz isso..."

"Olha, apenas esquece que tudo isso aconteceu."

Draco levantou-se e segurou as mãos de Gina:

"Não vou esquecer. Eu não posso esquecer a noite mais feliz de toda a minha vida. E eu sei que você também não pode."

Chegou mais perto dela, passando as mãos pelo rosto da mulher.

"Diz olhando pra mim, que você não sente nada, diz que você me odeia."

Gina apenas suspirou, ao que Draco sorriu.

"Diz que quando eu chego perto você não treme, quando eu te olho você não fica desconcertada, quando eu te puxo assim pela cintura você não sente nada"- e aproximando a boca do ouvido dela, disse- "Diz, Gina."

Ela não disse nada e ele continuou:

"Diz e eu vou embora."

"Draco...eu..."

Isso já foi bastante pra ele se aproximar mais, apertá-la em seus braços e beijá-la do mesmo jeito "quente" e "selvagem" da noite anterior. O momento era tão especial que eles nem mesmo perceberam a presença de outra pessoa no quarto, o que só foi notado depois da terceira tentativa de um "caham".

"Ah, oi Doutor."- disse Draco, sem a mínima vergonha, pelo contrária, odiava o médico por ter atrapalhado.

Gina não disse nada, apenas tentava se esconder atrás de Draco.

"Desculpe interromper, mas eu vim avisar que Mandy já está fora de perigo. Hoje mesmo ela vai ser transferida para o quarto."

Os dois pareceram lembrar-se do principal motivo de estarem ali e se alegraram com a notícia que a pequenina estava melhor.

Quando o médico saiu, Draco virou-se para Gina, a fim de continuar o que tinha sido interrompido, mas ela o impediu:

"Não, Draco. Isso não vai acontecer de novo."

E saiu logo em seguida. Deixando o homem sem entender nada.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Mandy voltou para casa depois de uma semana. Os médicos descobriram apenas uma forte inflamação na garganta. Exames foram feitos em Draco, Gina, Alex e Andy, mas eles não estavam com o mesmo problema da garotinha.

Depois do que aconteceu no Hospital, Gina evitava falar com Draco. Caso falasse era apenas o necessário. Fugia dele como o Diabo da cruz, porque sabia que se ele chegasse um pouco mais perto dela, não agüentaria.

Amava Draco, mas simplesmente não podia sentir aquilo. Ele era mau e além disso foi marido de sua melhor amiga, sua quase irmã. Não podia traí-la depois de morta.

Certa noite sonhou com Luna. E chegou a duvidar daquele sonho tão estranho, no qual a amiga falecida pedia a Gina que perdoasse Draco e que casasse com ele, além de dizer que o homem a amava sinceramente e que seus filhos precisavam de uma nova mãe.

Como seria possível? Luna realmente teria estado com aquela na noite anterior ou ela teve apenas uma alucinação? Recebeu um telefonema de Draco logo pela manhã.

"Gina?"

"Oi, Draco. Está tudo bem?"

"Sim, mas eu gostaria que você viesse aqui hoje."

"Draco...você sabe que..."

"Não sou eu, são as crianças que estão pedindo."

"Tudo bem. De noite eu vou aí."

E assim como prometeu, foi à casa de Draco no começo da noite. Entrou e viu que as crianças não estavam em casa, apenas o homem encontrava-se na sala, sentado em uma poltrona. Ao vê-la, disse:

"Sente-se, Gina."

Ele sentou-se e ele começou:

"Eu quero conversar sobre nós."

"E por que você disse que as crianças queriam me ver?"

"Porque eu sabia que se não fosse assim, você não viria."

"Tudo bem. Fale."

"Gina, você quer casar comigo?"

Silêncio.

A única reação da mulher foi abrir a boca e arregalar os olhos.

"Gina, você quer casar comigo?"

"Você ficou doido?"

"Sim. Fiquei porque você não está aqui comigo. Eu te amo, Gina."

"Ah meu Deus..."

"Não sei por que você me odeia tanto, mas eu estou tentando mudar. Se você não quer fazer isso por mim, faça pelas crianças."

Gina pensou alguns minutos. Estava com 35 anos e sua vida às vezes era tão vazia quando estava longe de Draco e das crianças. Talvez estivesse na hora de preencher o vazio...

"Tudo bem."

Foi a vez de Draco arregalar os olhos.

"O quê? Então você aceita?"

"Sim."

Ele sorriu e foi até ela, beijando-a apaixonadamente. Depois interrompeu o momento, como se lembrasse de algo:

"Mas você está fazendo isso por quê? Por que me ama, ou pelas crianças."

"Hm... pergunta difícil" – fingiu pensar- "pelos dois!"

E os dois beijaram-se novamente.

Depois de algum tempo, Gina disse suas condições para que aquela união desse certo:

"Mas que fique claro que não vou deixar meu emprego por causa de você. Nem muito menos vou fazer serviço de casa..."

A lista de "imposições" foi interrompida pelo som de risinhos vindos da escada.

"Crianças, eu disse para vocês ficarem no quarto."- disse Draco rindo.

Os meninos desceram e abraçaram Gina e o pai. Os mais novos diziam repetidas vezes: " A tia Gi vai ser nossa mãe!".

Eles não perceberam, mas outra pessoa assistia a cena com lágrimas nos olhos. Não eram de tristeza, mas de felicidade, porque enfim podia seguir seu caminho, agora sua família estava unida.

**Nota da Autora**: Podem jogar pedra na tia Manu, ta uma porkeira esse capitulo, nhááááá, mesmo assim reviews em mim que eu adoro...hahahaahahhahahaha

Agradecimentos:

**Lanuxa** ( amigaaaaaa, brigada por ler essa fic também e por me agüentar...hehehehehe...continua lendo, hein? Beijos!), **Lou Malfoy** (Obrigada por ler minhas fics :) Quanto à doença dela, eu coloquei apenas como uma inflamação, porquenão lembrei de um nome de uma doença descente...hehehe espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Beijos e lê sempre, hein? ), **ChunLi Weasley Malfoy** (Como assim, eu safadinha?hihihihihi Que éssoooo, veja bem, isso é impressão...huahauahauahua... Amiga querida que agüenta as minhas bobices com meu sevie severescooooo, obrigada, você é uma santa, pq nem eu me aguentoooo...hihihihihihihi Espero que não tenha decepcionado com esse capítulo, ta? Beijos!), **miaka** (Obrigada pelo comentário! Adoro quando vejo um comentário seu! Beijos e lê sempre minhas bobices...heheehehe... :) ), **Ginevra Sophie Malfoy** (Amigaaa, brigada pelo comentário! Comenta sempreee heiiinnn Beijoos!) e **Srta. Kinomoto** (Sim, eu me baseei nesse livro, eu sei que é da Zibia Gasparetto, mas não sei o nome :( No cmeço e apenas disse que ele era baseado, pq não recordo o nome, se você souber, pode me dizer? Obrigada pelo comentário! Espero que esteja gostando da fic. Beijos!)

PROPAGANDAS (ATÉ PARECE QUE NÃO IA TER MARKETING )

Gente, leiam as fics das minhas amigas, colegas, conhecidas, heheheh...brincadeira, das minhas amigas que ficariam muito felizes se vcs passassem por lá e deixassem uma review...hihihihihi

NaHemWe : A MALDIÇÃO DOS MORTOS

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy : FOGO

ESCOLHAS

OBJEÇÃO

Anabel Black : PROFESSOR TOM

A AJUDANTE DE HARRY POTTER

Lanuxa : AMOR SEM BARREIRAS

Ginevra Sophie Malfoy : GESTOS FALAM MAIS DO QUE PALAVRAS

ThaiUndomiel : A QUALQUER PREÇO

Lê lá gente, as fics são boas, tudo bem que eu quase coloquei todo o hehehehe, mas leiam que vcs não vão se arrepender.

Beijocas,

(tia) Manu Black


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI

Sentada em uma cadeira no jardim, Gina olhava Mandy e Andy brincarem, enquanto Alex lia um livro, sentada perto de uma árvore. Observava como eles tinham crescido, a caçula agora estava com 7 anos, enquanto Andy e Alex estavam com 8 e 11, respectivamente. Nem conseguia acreditar que já fazia três anos que Luna morrera e dois que estava casada com Draco.

Às vezes achava que estava vivendo um sonho, do qual nunca queria acordar. Tinha filhos maravilhosos (assim considerava os filhos da amiga) e o marido melhor do mundo. E se não bastasse isso, esperava um filho, que dentro de dois meses completaria aquela família. Demorou a encontrar a felicidade, mas valeu a pena.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Era madrugada quando o filho de Gina resolveu chegar.

"Draco."- disse gemendo de dor.

Silêncio.

"Draco!"- disse um pouco mais alto.

Nada.

"DRACO, O BEBÊ VAI NASCER!"

O homem deu um pulo da cama e começou a arrumar a mala de Gina.

"Ah, meu Deus, o que você está fazendo?"- disse a mulher gemendo, mas ao mesmo tempo achando engraçado o modo que o marido acordou.

"O bebê. Nascer... arrumar malas... Hospital!"- dizia Draco sem poder formular uma única frase com sentido.

Gina levantou-se, com muita dificuldade, foi até Draco, tirou algumas roupas da mão dele e o levou até a cadeira mais próxima:

"Querido, acorda."

Ele apenas a olhou.

"O bebê vai nascer."- vendo que ele ia se levantar de novo, ela o segurou e continuou- "A mala já está feita e já está dentro do carro. O que você tem que fazer agora é apenas me levar até o carro para nós irmos."

O homem continuou olhando-a, até que a dor veio novamente, e dessa vez mais forte, fazendo-a gritar:

"AGORA, DRACO!"

Ele levantou-se rapidamente e enfim, os dois foram para o hospital.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Esperar era o pior de tudo.

Não era o primeiro filho seu que nascia, mas era o primeiro que esperava ansiosamente. Lembrava que nas vezes em que Luna esteve grávida, nunca foi com ela para o Hospital, sempre quem ia era Gina; enquanto a mulher sofria ele dormia sossegadamente em casa e somente no dia seguinte, sabia da situação da esposa e da criança. Talvez fosse por isso que agora estava quase colocando o coração pela boca.

Depois de esperar por muito tempo, a ponto de querer entrar na sala de operação e fazer ele mesmo o parto, o médico veio falar com ele.

"Sr.Malfoy."

"Pelo amor de Deus, como ela está? E meu filho?"

"A Sra. Malfoy está ótima. Eu não diria que é o filho, é a filha; é uma menina."

"E eu posso vê-la?"

"Agora não. Ela será transferida para o quarto. Daqui a pouco venho chamá-lo."

Depois de outros vários minutos, Draco pôde ver a esposa e a filha, ambas dormiam profundamente. Aproximou-se do berço em que a menina estava e a olhou. Não podia dizer com quem parecia (N.a: pq vamos combinar que todo recém nascido parece um joelho...huhauahuahauahua), mas torcia que fosse a cara de Gina, já que os cabelos eram loiros iguais aos dele.

"Linda, não é?"- disse uma voz atrás de Draco. (N.a: UI! Hehehehehe)

Olhou para a cama e viu Gina tentando se sentar.

"Sim. Parece com você."

"Que mentira, Draco. Ela não parece com ninguém, por enquanto."- disse rindo.

"E que nome nós vamos dar a ela?"

"Não sei...mas..bem..."

"O quê?"

"Eu pensei em chamá-la de Luna, já que sem ela, nada disso seria possível."

Draco olhou para a menina mais uma vez, pegou-a no colo, sentou-se ao lado da esposa e disse:

"É. Então o nome dela será Luna."

E eles nem imaginavam como a escolha do nome foi a correta, enfim os três estavam reunidos mais uma vez.

FIM 

**Nota da Autora: **Aeeee...terminei! terminei! Terminei! Até que enfimmm (ou ateh q fim?)...beeemmmm...p/ qm está com duvidas, a menina eh sim a reencarnação da Luna, não me culpem se eu estou assistindo Alma Gêmea demais, hein?hauahuahauahaua Espero que tenham gostado! Agradeço a todos que mandaram reviews, não agradecerei detalhadamente, pq vi num fórum no orkut q o tah proibindo de agradecer as reviews... :( Mesmo assim, saibam que amo vocês, amo as reviews e obrigada por me agüentar (pq eu sou um saco, mas todo bem...heheheehe)... É isso...vou deixar de escrever besteira(até parece) e me vou...hehehehhe

Beijos!

(tia) Manu Black


End file.
